Wolf and Hawk (MALFUNCTION IN UPLOAD, PLS DONT READ YET)
by killernekomata
Summary: Arez, nicknamed Z, was a quiet girl, especially around strangers. The only person she ever trusted was her sister, until she lost her. Soon, Z finds herself on a journey for power and vengeance, hoping to find her sister along the way. Instead she finds them. With them, Z was free. Z was safe. Z had a home to return to. And no one was going to take that from her. Not even fate.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="d418476f58dfa44966ddf94bca96730c"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/N: Hello readers, my name is KillerNekomata! I am a novice writer, so please excuse me if I make a few mistakes. This is my first story, so I thought I should start off with a Short Story. This is one of the short stories I had tumbling around in my head, but I think this is a good start. Anywho, enough of my rambling, I'll let you get to the story! P.S: This is also my story on Wattpad, I just transfered over to so I could share with a wider audience! The story I have on Wattpad is under the username KuuKit!/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'source sans pro', 'helvetica neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"Chapter 1: The Immortal Woman/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="872d41f7ea2fb6d97b65b6f6b26de765"My name is Blake. I was born on October 12th, 1746. Today is October 12th, 2076. I am now estimated to be 330 years old. You may be thinking: ""She must be a wrinkled old mummy!". However, I am still breathing. I am still alive. I still look the same age I looked when I opened my eyes for the first time. No, I was not born looking like a 17 year old. When I say I was "born", I actually mean that I gained consciousness for the first time on October 12th, 1846. I do not know how long I was alive before that, or how long I wandered the earth before then. So, I made that day my "Birthday", the day I, Blake, was introduce to this world for the first time. Years after I was "born", I found the term for what I was. I am immortal. I can never die. I can never leave. I am stuck on this world until it ends, maybe even after that. I am trapped in a state of torture. Yet still, humans wished for my ability. They believed that immortality is something miraculous, but, I knew the truth. Immortality is not something human kind should desire. Humans do not realize their fortune in the ability to cease their existence. They do not know the pain of never being able to rest. Still, they pine for the chance to extend their stories. They yearn for the opportunity to remain even a few years more in this world. So, I hide who and what I am. I stay in the shadows, never standing out. I watch vacantly as human kind grows and expands, struggles and fights, lives and dies. But, this is not a story about my entire existence, this is a story about my one and only love./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed21fe5eec25be7e8dc52200eb9851ee"In all the years I have lived, I was apathetic. I knew that I could never die, and even with that fact, I couldn't Live. So, I lived in a state of constant apathy and indifference. I cared for nothing nor anyone, stayed in a somewhat secluded place near a human settlement (because even if I could never fit in with them, Humans remained my sole form of entertainment), and lived without joy or happiness. This lifestyle may sound depressing, but I knew I could not join the human world. S-, I sat in my secluded spot and never interfered. I had planned on continuing this routine until the humans discovered my home, which was inevitable because of the endless expansion of the humans. But, one thing interrupted my static life. The day I would never forget, the day I met Her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d36680c4014fc2e51b1cdaf50caafd1"1st P.O.V: July 21st, 2001/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d8088efb6e732218e635fa8968d804"As I sat on the porch of my small run down shack, I closed my eyes as I felt my stomach roar in protest due to my not having eaten in three weeks. As I contemplated stealing from the human town nearby, a sound of breaking twigs and crunching of footsteps on old leaves reached my ears. A small girl stumbled into the clearing housing my shack. She had soft-looking and pale skin. Her-light blond hair fell softly in waves down her back and her electric blue eyes were wide She was short, barely reaching my waist, and her face was scrunched up as if she was about to cry. Her clothes were messy and a little torn, and I could see scrapes on her palms and knees. She then appeared to notice me, and her eyes filed with a curious mix of fear and hope. She approached my shack cautiously and opened her mouth to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff8177ebda3659ece44b523f2bb193ff""Ummm, excuse me..." she said in a small, wavering voice. I said nothing, neither encouraging nor scorning her attempt to communicate with me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="248cbf2e1eeaad3e663886db401b5fa1""Uh, an you speak? I'm sorry to bother you but..." she continues, eyes flicking from me to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82ff43bd1750ff1f0f3877966d378673""I was wondering if... you knew the way to my town? I got lost while playing in the forest and I can't find my way home..." she asked, her voice strengthening a bit and her eyes meeting my own. When I did not respond for several heartbeats, she grew timid, stepping back a few paces and turning her eyes away. Coming to the conclusion that I most likely would be of no help, she turned to leave, and I felt a strange sensation. The urge to talk to this small human arose within me, making me realize how long it had been since I had spoken to a human being./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d5d4183e531804fe8b4b0af0bcf3389""I do know... they way to your village..." I rasped, voice hoarse from years of not speaking. She jumped a bit, timidly turning to look back towards me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d079270e47f2259da4e9b4fbd7a7d4""Really?" she asked, eyes alight with renewed hope. I nodded slowly, rising from my sitting position, feeling her eyes following my movements. I gestured in the direction of the village./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c82aeda856d1f6bcc90f4d969be15cae""There... is the village... a few hours walk... from here..." I nodded in the direction I was pointing, turning to look back at her. She sighed in relief and looked back at me, ready to thank me, but I held out a hand, offering to walk her in a quiet voice. Her eyes widened a little, obviously not expecting me to have offered the company. She took my offered hand and trailed behind me. Soon I felt her gaze on my back. Blowing some of the waist length unkempt black hair, which had grown over one of my eyes, out of my face, I kept my gaze ahead. The trees swayed in the wind, making an almost ominous sound. It seemed like no time had passed as before I knew it we had arrived at the human town. I pointed to the village and let go of her hand, not noticing her disappointed face at the loss of contact. I turned to walk back into the now pitch-black forest, but I was stopped my a small hand pulling my coat. I turned to her in surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e378e61c0805e264a735c241eeda55f6""Um, thank you for helping me!" She exclaimed, looking down. I grunted an acknowledgement and gently pulled my coat from her hand. She looked surprised, but took off at a jog towards the human village. I watched as she left before turning and walking back into the darkness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a2bff17d2b01630498963f1685f8d79"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"END CHAPTER 1/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a351e8ee6ae1c3c83a183e4950a62146"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"AN: Thanks for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed! BTW No, it is not over yet, in case you hadn't guessed by the "Chapter 1" thing! I said it'd be short, not a oneshot! Plus, this is kinda cliffhanger-y, which is my in top 5 most hated ways to end a story. Anywho, thanks again for reading and I hope you'll continue to read my story! Leave comment below if you can, constructive criticism is always welcome! Sadly, I happen to be one of those writers who does not update regularly on a schedule. I will try to update as soon as I can, but with the looming threat of eternal boredom and stress that is High School, it most likely wont be for a while! I promise, I'll definitely be back so don't worry! I promise I wont leave for months, just 3 weeks at max. Love you all readers! -KyuuKit/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9736ce25e4f8b8dfcb6ed0f4b6972ff"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Next Chapter: Meeting Her/span/em/p 


End file.
